Ice Cream Stick
by Schnee-Neige
Summary: Hari yang panas. Eren jadi model es krim berhadiah.Fluff. AU. beberapa chara OOC. DLDF!


_A Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction_

_._

_._

_Attack on Titan_

_._

_._

.

_Ice Cream Stick_

.

.

.

.

Recon Senior High School's Canteen, Wall Rose.

Break time, 09.30 am.

Musim panas dengan mentari yang bersinar terik dengan segera membuat _counter _es krim di kantin SMA elit ini menjadi favorit. Antrian sepanjang lebih kurang 2 kilometer di depan mesin penjual es krim otomatis itu membuat Eren Jaeger mendecak kesal.

"Es krim di _counter _abis. Di mesin, antrian panjang. Ewh, gimana nih." Keluh Eren sambil mengipasi lehernya dengan tangan kanannya. _Yeah, it's no use. _

Mikasa dan Armin yang mengekor di belakang Eren tadi, ternyata sudah mengambil antrian.

"Eeeeh?! Kenapa kalian malah ngantri?!" Protes Eren.

"Lebih baik ngantri dari pada mengeluh dan ga dapet apapun." Jawab Mikasa tajam. Eren tengsin.

Merasa Mikasa emosinya sedang naik gara-gara panas seperti pas lagi PMS, Eren merasa ia harus menjauh sebentar dari dewi kematian (?) itu. Armin yang berada lebih di depan dari Mikasa pun menjadi sasarannya.

"_Aru.._." Eren berbisik menggoda di telinga Armin, "aku titip es krim sama kamu aja ya?"

Pipi Armin memerah karenanya. Ia nyaris saja mengangguk jika tidak melihat _deathglare _dari si tampan Jean yang baru masuk antrian.

'_Kau belikan es krim untuknya dan kita menjadi musuh.' _Tampaknya pesan dari tatapan maut Jean itu mengena di hati Armin. Dia tidak suka punya musuh satu kelas. Terlebih itu Jean.

"Maaf Eren, bersikaplah adil dan mengantrilah." Tolak Armin dengan senyum.

Ah. Rayuan maut (?) Eren sebagai seme gagal! Jangan-jangan ini efek keseringan jadi uke-nya Rivaille-senpai? Pikir Eren galau.

JELAS ENGGAK. Maaf readers, ini bukan fic BL (semoga).

Dengan kepo, Eren berlari (antriannya 2 km) ke mesin es krim otomatis* yang menghebohkan itu. Ia ingin melihat, siapa orang yang begitu lama di depan hingga membuat antrian itu sedari tadi tak maju.

Panjang umurnya, panjang umurnya, panjang umurnya serta mulia. Serta muliaa, serta mu li aaaa. Yeeeey! Baru diomongin, ternyata Rivaille yang paling depan.

"Oaalaah. Kirain sopo. Ternyata Yang Mulia Rivaille yang di depan.. Pantes ga jalan." Eren menyindir dengan senyum licik di samping Rivaille. Tapi yang disindir diam saja dan masih sibuk memilih es krim.

Bete, Eren kembali berusaha memancing emosi ketua komite kedisiplinan itu, "Kenapa? Dari tadi lama gara-gara gak nyampe mencet tombol yang paling atas? Sini, biar _kouhai_-mu ini yang memencetnya."

Rivaille menonjok ulu hati Eren sambil tetap mengamati mesin penjual es krim otomatis. Eren mengaduh kesakitan sementara Hanji di belakang Rivaille terkikik pelan.

"Cari masalah sih," Ucap Hanji di tengah tawanya. Eren makin bete.

"_Senpai, _pilih es krim _Paddle Pop Titan edition _aja. Enak lho! Bisa dapet hadiah, lagi!" Bisik Eren dengan nada persuasif agar Rivaille cepat memilih es krimnya.

Telinga hanji bergerak-gerak senang, "Apa? Hadiah? Apa? Apa?"

Salah sasaran sih, tapi Eren lanjut, "Jadi, kalo beli es krim edisi itu, di stik es krimnya bakal ada tulisan menang 1 untuk hadiah utama, menang 2 untuk hadiah kedua, menang 3 untuk hadiah ketiga..."

Kalimat yang sengaja digantung Eren membuat Rivaille menaikkan alis kanannya.

"...Hadiah ketiga itu strap boneka bermacam-macam _titan. _Hadiah kedua, figur _Colossal Titan _atau _Armor Titan _seukuran boneka. Hadiah pertamaaa..." Eren melirik Armin di kejauhan, "_Holiday trip _untuk 2 orang ke laut di luar dinding dikawal oleh para _titan _selama 4 hari 3 malaam!" Lanjut Eren semangat.

Lho? Wajah Rivaille kelihatan bingung.

"Grisha Jaeger menemukan obat penghipnotis yang berefek selama 5 hari kepada _titan. _Kamu alay-anak layangan-sih, Vai. Jarang baca koran!" Celetuk Hanji sambil tertawa lagi.

Anak-anak lain semakin gusar menunggu pilihan Rivaille.

"Rekomendasi aku, es krim edisi _Colossal Titan _ini! Sayang, mahal banget emang!" Tunjuk Eren dengan wajah kecewa dibuat-buat. Rivaille menatap bungkus es krim itu dari mesin. Es krim stik itu besar-jauh lebih besar dari magnum-dan merupakan replika mirip _Colossal titan! _Sesungguhnya Eren tak begitu minat dengan es krim gede itu.

Rivaille masih menatap es krim itu tanpa ekspresi. Eren geregetan melihatnya. Ia pun memencet tombol es krim itu dan memasukkan uangnya sendiri.

"Dijamin enak! Nah, aku sekalian numpang. Biaya promosi ya." Eren memencet es krim dengan bungkus bergambar sebuah raksasa berambut hitam gondrong kelas 15 meter. Ya, itu dirinya sendiri.

Rivaille mendelik tidak suka, tapi tetap mengambil es krim _colossal titan edition _itu. Dimasukkannya lagi uangnya untuk membeli es krim yang sama dengan Eren. Sementara si penyerobot tukang nonton itu sendiri sudah melenggang ria, memamerkan es krimnya pada Jean di belakang.

"Rivaille beli dua?" Tanya Hanji agak tak percaya-mengingat besarnya es krim _colossal titan edition _saja sudah membuat gigi merasa ngilu.

Rivaille hanya mengangguk pelan dan membawa pergi kedua es krimnya. Ia ingin memakannya di atap, tempat favoritnya.

Di sana ia menemukan seorang gadis dengan syal merah berkibar-kibar menempati tempat favoritnya di pagar atap. Mikasa Ackerman.

Dengan gusar karena harus berpindah sejauh beberapa senti dari tempat itu, Rivaille hendak membuka bungkus es krim _Eren titan edition_-nya. Mikasa tertegun melihatnya.

"Ah, es krim itu..."

Rivaille menatap Mikasa dengan datar seperti biasa.

"Ada masalah?" Tanyanya dingin.

Mikasa tersenyum, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, _senpai. _Tadi aku hanya teringat Eren yang kegirangan begitu tahu sosok raksasanya dijadikan model es krim."

Rivaille melempar pandangan 'aku paham. Itu memang Eren banget' kepada Mikasa. Ia pun melanjutkan robekannya di bungkus es krim itu.

"Tadinya aku juga sudah mengantri untuk es krim itu. Sayang, antriannya panjang sekali dan aku tidak mau digoda Jean terus sepanjang antrian. Jadi aku memilih untuk menghirup angin di sini." Jelas Mikasa sambil memejamkan mata, berusaha merasakan angin yang berhembus.

Rivaille menarik stik es krim untuk mengeluarkan es krim bentuk raksasa Eren itu, "Tapi anginnya kan tetap panas."

Mikasa kecip.

Rivaille menggenggam es krim itu erat, "Hn.. Ini buatmu saja."

Mata Mikasa berbinar tak percaya.

"Aku kan masih punya satu lagi. Ambil." Titah Rivaille.

Mikasa menerimanya dengan senyum hangat, "Terima kasih,"

Lalu, menit-menit berikutnya diisi dengan sesi menjilat es krim masing-masing. Angin panas yang berhembus ke arah kedua insan itu tampak tak berefek karena keduanya telah terlena oleh kesejukan es krim masing-masing.

"Ah, aku gagal.."

Ucapan Mikasa sukses mengalihkan perhatian Rivaille dari es krim besarnya. Ia menatap Mikasa datar tapi sebenarnya penasaran.

"Eeh... Ini.. Stik es krimku. Tadinya aku berharap dapat hadiah utama.." Jelas Mikasa dengan wajah sedikit merona malu. Rivaille mengingat ocehan Eren tadi.

_Hadiah utama... Holiday trip ke laut untuk 2 orang itu, ya?_

"Pergi bersama Eren?" Tanya Rivaille, memastikan tepatnya. Mikasa tersenyum malu lalu mengangguk kecil.

Rivaille kembali melahap es krim besarnya yang belum habis. Yaaa.. Wajarlah. Kan es krim Rivaille lebih gede dari Mikasa.

Suasana kembali hening sampai akhirnya kesunyian itu dihancurkan oleh gumaman Rivaille.

"Ini.. Menang 1. Menang hadiah utama, kan?"

Mikasa tersentak dari lamunannya dan memegang tangan kanan Rivaille yang sedang menggenggam stik es krim dengan kedua tangannya.

"Be... Benar..! Rivaille-_senpai _memenangkan hadiah utama!"

Melihat sang dewi tersenyum bahagia, terlihatlah sedikit semburat merah di pipi Rivaille. Sedikit.

Mikasa melepaskan genggaman tangannya, "Selamat, _senpai._ Aku ikut senang. Pasti kau ingin melihat tempat yang kata Armin sangat indah itu bersama Hanji_-senpai_. Dia kan suka meneliti." Komentar Mikasa sambil menerawang ke arah stik itu.

"Buatmu saja kalau kamu memang tertarik. Aku tidak tertarik." Rivaille menjulurkan stik-nya ke arah Mikasa. Lagi-lagi gadis itu dibuatnya terkejut.

"Aku akan pergi ke sana dengan usahaku sendiri. Setelah mengalahkan _titans _itu." Jelas Rivaille sebelum Mikasa bertanya. Padahal Mikasa memang tidak ingin bertanya.

Mikasa menerimanya dengan suka cita, "_Danke mein,"_

Rivaille pergi dari tempat itu. Sambil membelakangi Mikasa, ia tersenyum melihat adik kelasnya yang sama dinginnya dengan dia itu bisa tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian...

.

.

.

Kedua insan yang perangainya dingin bagai es itu kembali dipertemukan takdir di atas atap.

Mereka berdua menikmati pemandangan dan angin siang hari..

..Sambil makan es krim, lagi.

Terkadang mereka saling mencuri pandang dan akhirnya saling bertatapan. Lalu sibuk dengan es krim masing-masing.

Es krim yang sama, _Paddle Pop Eren Titan Edition._

Mereka makan dengan nikmat sampai akhirnya es krim mereka habis bersamaan. Tampaklah sebuah tulisan samar pada kedua stik es krim mereka,

"...Menang 3..."

Rivaille menoleh. Mikasa menoleh.

Senyum penahan tawa terbentuk di wajah Rivaille. "Tak kusangka, kita makan es krim yang sama, di tempat yang sama, di waktu yang sama, dengan hadiah yang sama."

Mikasa tersenyum simpul.

"Bagaimana dengan stik es krim waktu itu? Sudah kau tukarkan?"

Mikasa sempat heran dengan kepedulian komite kedisiplinan itu. "Kuberikan kepada Eren dan Armin."

Rivaille mengingat sosok Armin dan seketika paham mengapa Mikasa memberikannya kepada pemuda cerdas yang 3 cm di atasnya itu.

"Kamu loyal sekali sama sahabatmu. Memangnya tidak ingin pergi ke luar?" Tanya Rivaille penasaran.

"Sekarang, aku tidak terlalu ingin. Biarlah, jika Armin yang keluar pasti lebih bermanfaat." Jawab Mikasa sambil menerawang ke depan.

"Kau tidak khawatir dengan keadaan Eren? Biasanya kau _overprotect _terhadapnya." Tanya Rivaille lagi.

Mikasa tersenyum malu, "Aku.. Sudah waktunya untuk memberinya ruang gerak sendirian dan kepercayaan..."

".. Aku percaya dia takkan mati di luar sana dan aku juga.. Punya seorang yang.. Kuinginkan menjadi keluarga.. Makanya aku tidak gelisah sendirian sekalipun di sini..."

Di luar dugaan, wajah dewi itu merona. Menampakkan kecantikannya lebih jelas.

Rivaille memandang kedua manik obdisian itu. Tersenyum. Mengerti apa yang dimaksud dewi itu.

"Aku akan menukarkan stik ini untuk strap _Colossal Titan _buat Hanji." Seru Rivaille tiba-tiba.

"Aku akan menukarkan stik ini untuk strap wujud raksasa Eren. Yah, supaya dia nggak lupa diri dan..."

"... Sebagai tanda perpisahan." Ucap Mikasa dan Rivaille bersamaan.

Tak terasa kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan.

.

.

.

_Attack on Titan by Isayama Hajime_

_._

_._

_._

_Ice Cream Stick by Sasaki Yuki_

_._

_._

_._

_Rivaille x Mikasa_

_._

_._

_._

_Author's note :_

Kyaaaa~ akhirnya jadi juga bikin pair ini~

Eren jadi OOC gini..

Tapi kocak deeeh kyahahaaha

Masih pesan yang sama,

Ayo teman-teman, ramaikan _straight _di fandom ini! Yay!


End file.
